Dear Journal
by AngelMileah
Summary: A collection of Elizabeth's journal entries from season two.


_**Hello Hearties it's me again. I hope you like my new fanfiction idea. After speaking of a lot of fellow hearties, one thing that I kept hearing was how they missed the journal writing in season two. Here is my attempt to Elizabeth's journal entries of season two. My attempt to give incites as to what might have been going through Elizabeth's head during certain scenes, so I will be including and embellishing on actual events that occurred in season two. I have also added a few scenes of my own**_

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to LisaNY who took time out of her busy schedule to proofread, edit and offer suggestions.**_

* * *

 _ **Looking forward to meeting the Hearties at the Reunion… It's quickly approaching.**_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,  
I can't even begin to tell you how special Jack Thornton makes me feel. He knew I came to this town not having a clue as to how to ride a horse and offered to give me riding lessons. What a great first lesson I had! He told me that our first kiss was the best kiss he's ever had. My goodness, he sure knows how to make a girl blush! What I couldn't bring myself to say was that it was the best kiss I'd ever had as well. Not that I've had that many kisses to compare them to, but the first time my lips connected with Jack's, it felt so… so magical. I just knew I'd never want to kiss another man again… just Jack. I will also admit that when I was trying to figure out how to get on that horse, he took me completely by surprise when he lifted me and threw me up in the saddle. I was even more surprised when he jumped on behind me. I was so glad I didn't fall off again but I'll never tell Jack Thornton the impact he has on me. I would never hear the end of it. I'll never forget how safe Jack made me feel as we were riding around Coal Valley. He was even patient with me when I wanted the horse to slow down. He placed his arms around me, as he gently pulled on the reins and the horse came to a complete stop. When I told him that I said slow down not stop, he looked at me with that dreamy smile and such loving eyes and whispered, "We can go as slow as you like." He leaned toward me and I am certain he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted him to. Sadly, we became distracted by Henry Gowen and the new Judge Parker coming out of Gowen's office. I hope Gowen doesn't to try something underhanded to get the judge to rule in his favor during the trial. Abigail and the other widows of this town deserve a break after all they've been through. Anyway as I was saying, why couldn't Gowen have waited two more minutes to exit his office? That was a missed kiss opportunity Jack and I will never get back. Perhaps next time. Jack and I rode the horse to the pond, near the end of town where he had a surprise picnic lunch waiting for me. He is always so full of surprises. Afterwards, he delivered me safely back to the café, and gently kissed my cheek. He then promised he would see me after making his rounds. I told him I was looking forward to it…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Rosemary Leveaux can be so infuriating! It seems she is always trying to compete with me for Jack's attention, when Jack has already told her that I am the one. It never seems to be enough for her! I can't believe she was trying to win him over with her chicken fried steak. I don't like her boasting either! The truth is her chicken fried steak did look more delicious than mine. Yet again Jack has proven to me, as well as Rosemary, how much he cares for me when he chose to eat my chicken fried steak instead. He even pretended to like it! I have been practicing and my cooking is improving, I am happy to say. Jack is so wonderful, supportive, and patient with me. He confirmed it yet again when Mr. Yost arrived at the café with a telegram informing me that my mother was ill. He gently patted my hand and showed me just how much he cared. I was ever so delighted when he showed up later that evening to let me know that he would be escorting me to Hamilton. Even though he requested no objection, I wasn't going to… I was glad to have the company, Jack's particularly. Then when my attempt to be strong failed me, I broke down, jumped in Jack's arms, and told him I was scared. He gently rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be okay. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without Jack Thornton…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I was happy Jack was with me as we arrived at my family home in Hamilton, although I'm not certain the other members of my family (with the possible exception of Julie) or even Jack were happy. Of course Jack was clearly embarrassed, when Julie announced in front of Viola that we had kissed. I know she's a hopeless romantic, but I wasn't happy about her blurting out what I wrote to her in confidence. I guess the cat is out of the bag now… thanks to my favorite sister. I hope Jack isn't too intimidated by my family home. Although he was being supportive of me, I could clearly tell he was nervous. I am certain father didn't want to invite him to the upcoming dinner party had Julie and I not insisted. I'm glad Jack agreed to come and father allowed it. When Jack and I were left alone to say our goodbyes, Jack leaned in to kiss me but was distracted by Viola walking by the door. I wasn't happy about that and neither was Jack. I was rather disappointed when he reached out his hand for me to shake it, but took his hand anyway, however. When Viola walked away I was hoping he would pull me back to him and kiss me, but he didn't… sigh… another opportunity we'll never get back. Frankly, I wish that Jack would have kissed me regardless of Viola's intrusion. Jack Thornton is very important to me and it's time my family knows…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Jack is such a good sport. I can tell he isn't accustomed and definitely not comfortable with the high society life in Hamilton. He's trying though just to be with me and I admire him all the more for it. He even told me he prefers a cozy diner like Abigail's Café back home, than the fancy restaurant he took me to. I tried assuring him that life in the city does take getting used to, and that I also had to adjust to Coal Valley and now I was completely at home there. (That's partly… well mostly because of Jack.) He practically but playfully laughed in my face when I said that because I still don't know how to ride a horse. It's a good thing I have such a good teacher… I just hope I can come up with enough kisses to pay for the lessons. I'll never forget the look on Jack's face, after he told me riding lessons might cost me another kiss, and I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Consider it a down payment." I playfully told him. Ah that dimpled smile always makes me go weak at the knees. As he escorted me home, it started to rain so we started to run in an attempt to dodge the raindrops. I'll always remember the raindrops that covered Jack's face, as he gently took my hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. He delivered me safely to the door of my family home and assured me that he'd see me tomorrow…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It was wonderful to see my dear friend Charles Kensington. He recalled that the last time we had seen each other was during Julie's debutante ball. Nice to hear he is doing well and that he's working for my father. It was nice catching up with him… although claims to be disappointed that I am in a courtship with Jack. I hope he understands that while I care about him a great deal, Jack happens to have my heart. Charles has been a lifelong friend and I don't won't to hurt him… I just don't see him as more than that. I hope father didn't have an ulterior motive when he hired Charles to be his right hand man…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I will never forget the way Jack kept staring at me, as my sisters and I descended the stairs during the dinner party. He looked so handsome in his suit. No matter how many times I see him, he always takes my breath away. I must admit that it was rather awkward having Charles there too, especially after finding out he's disappointed that I'm in a courtship. I was trying to be polite when he approached me and told me I looked breathtaking, but I'll admit that it made my heart all aflutter when Jack told me he couldn't have said it better himself. I was thrilled when Jack told me that he received a telegram from home, saying the trial is over and that the judge ruled in favor of the widows. Excellent news! I can't wait until I am able to return home to let Abigail know how happy I am for her…_

 _Jack never ceases to amaze me. As awkward as he felt dining with my upper crust family, I'm the one who stuck my foot in my mouth. I was so embarrassed when Viola mentioned that Jack and his brother Tom had been thrown out of a drinking establishment, due to a misunderstanding. When my mother asked Jack if he made a habit of drinking, Jack politely answered "No." I chimed in… "Certainly not on the job," causing all eyes to turn on me. I should have just kept my mouth shut, but Jack grinned across the table at me anyway. He's such a gentleman… a gentleman who never loses his sense of humor. When Aunt Agatha asked him what he thought of Peach Melba, he politely answered, "I'm sorry who?" and confirmed he was making a joke after Viola explained what it was. I believe that helped him break the ice with my family. I even was embarrassed when Aunt Agatha leaned over and whispered to me that my Mountie had quite the sense of humor. I can't believe that all I could come up with to say was that he wasn't my Mountie. Why did I say that? He is MY Mountie…. At least I want him to be…._

 _I felt so bad after dinner, when Charles suggested we play the song on the piano we learned in our childhood for old time's sake. I didn't even consider how Jack felt about that and I should have; he's always so considerate of me. I was so heartbroken when he told my father that he's going back to Coal Valley in the morning. My heart broke in two when he told me goodbye and referred to me as 'Ms. Thatcher' as opposed to 'Elizabeth.' My feelings for Jack haven't changed. I hope he knows that…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I never knew I would miss Jack so much. When I woke up this morning, it had been less than twenty-four hours since I'd seen him. I guess knowing that he was on his way back to Coal Valley, the fact I probably wouldn't see him again until my return, and that he left without a proper goodbye, triggered my longing to see him. I couldn't even bring myself to join my family for breakfast this morning. Thank goodness Aunt Agatha can see right through me! She knew I was missing Jack and when I told her that I wasn't sure Jack understood that I need to be here with my family, but it doesn't change the way I feel about him, she suggested I go and tell him. I'm glad to have Aunt Agatha on my side where Jack is concerned. I may not have the rest of my family's support, but at least I have Aunt Agatha and Julie in my corner. When Aunt Agatha told me to tell Jack how I felt, I didn't waste any time. I quickly raced to get my coat. I had to get to the train station to tell Jack how I felt before he left and I missed my chance. I arrived in the nick of time. Jack was getting ready to board the train. I was relieved that I saw him and caught up to him before he boarded. I told him that I didn't know what happened between us last night, but I didn't want us to part without a proper goodbye. He assured me that everything was fine between us, but he just had to get back. I believe I surprised him with the bold move to gently kiss his cheek. I told him to take that with him. Sadly I think he was expecting more, but the train station was crowded. Maybe I'll get another chance to kiss him soon. I was not happy to see him board the train, but was glad that I made it to the station before he left. He doesn't know this, but I stood and watched the train disappear from sight before heading to my family home. I silently vowed to return to Coal Valley and to Jack as quickly as possible…_

… _to be continued…_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. If you feel inclined, leave me a review, let me know if you think I should continue.**_


End file.
